


Until You Draw Me

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [72]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Until You Draw Me

Kurt always wakes up with his skin tingling, and thus, he always wakes up with a smile on his face, even before he opens his eyes.

Because it’s not just a tingle, but a  _ Tingle _ . Which means that his soulmate is awake as well, and started doodling.

Which means that Kurt’s day will be filled with doodles on his skin.

It started  [ simple  ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/bc/84/c1bc84036e5b01f05d499e9c48304ca3.jpg) enough, as far as designs go—simple, yes, but with an elegance that Kurt enjoys. The flowery pattern remains, in time, but evolves.

On Valentine’s Day, Kurt always “receives” a bouquet on his wrist or hand. With each passing year, the talent of his soulmate grows and Kurt caresses the delicate petals on his latest “ [ gift ](https://c7.uihere.com/files/48/777/305/floral-design-cut-flowers-flower-bouquet-tattoo-flower.jpg) ,” taking almost all of his forearm.

“Thank you,” he scribbles on top of it, stopping himself from writing more.

And more does he want to write!

Kurt wants to tell his soulmate that his drawings, from the simplest stick figure to the more elaborate design covering all of Kurt’s arm and hand, have given him strength to get back from the worst of days.

That he loves him without needing to meet him.

But that he wants to meet him.

Kurt doesn’t know why he fears bringing that up—maybe because his soulmate never offered, either?

As it is, his hand tingles and he looks down, as a very neat cursive appears on his skin.

“Wait until I give you real ones :) Happy Valentine’s”

Kurt’s cheeks hurt from the width of his smile at that promise. Bringing his hand up to his lips, Kurt presses a small kiss to the last written word.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” he whispers, before getting up to get ready for his day.

\---

From the moment Blaine got his first mark through the Bond, he understood a lot of things about his soulmate.

The biggest take-away from the notes Blaine finds on his forearm, his hand and, on one particularly ticklish occasion, his knees, is that his soulmate is either nervous about forgetting to do stuff or really bad at keeping his schedule.

Oh, there are a couple of scribbled notes in response to Blaine’s drawings and messages, sure, but most of the notes that come Blaine’s way are about appointments, meetings’ times and places, and grocery shopping.

The one time Blaine exploded in a burst of laughter in the middle of a nude class because “BUY MILK”, underlined three times, appeared on his knee, was memorable.

It’s… It’s endearing, that’s what it is, if Blaine is being completely honest.

He likes that there is something about his soulmate that he gets to know and keep to himself, especially something that feels like a window opened to his soulmate’s, well, soul.

Blaine wonders if he should suggest that they meet—they should, shouldn’t they?

But then again, if his soulmate didn’t ask, maybe it’s too soon?

Maybe his soulmate likes to have Blaine and his doodles in his life, but that doesn’t necessarily translate into wanting a romantic relationship with him. After all, plenty of soulmates are not romantic partners…

Blaine takes a deep breath before his thoughts can spiral.

He shouldn’t build assumptions on someone else’s thoughts just because of his dark thoughts, like Dr. Snyder always says.

Speaking of which, he needs to hurry if he doesn’t want to miss his appointment.

\---

It’s not that Kurt doesn’t own Post-Its. It’s just that they somehow always evade him when he needs them.

Like, when he’s on the phone with his professor and he needs to write down a book reference.

Or when he’s on the phone with his doctor’s assistant and needs to keep track of his appointment, and since his schedule is in his phone…

Perhaps he should buy a proper, old-school  [ pocket planner ](https://www.brandability.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Small-Filofax.jpg) . Given his track record with his Post-Its, chances are his planner would manage to disappear too.

(Maybe he really does have a troll stealing his shit. He’ll look into it.)

It’s messy, but it works—so far, ever since Kurt got to New York, he never missed an appointment or arrived late to a meeting.

(He does run out of milk and eggs, though, because he writes it down in his palm in the morning and it just… fades away to the point of illegibility.)

“You’re early,” Dr. Snyder’s assistant tells him when he opens the door to the practice. “She’s still in session with her 3 o’clock, and then it’s her 4 o’clock.”

“It is 4:45.”

“I know,” she replies, rolling her eyes at him over the rim of her glasses. “Hence my comment on how you’re going to have to wait. Or,” she adds, the hint of a smirk appearing on her lips, “you could go with Dr. Delmonico?”

“No!” Kurt exclaims, walking backward to the waiting room. “No. I’m fine waiting. I have, uh, lots of things to do on my phone. Thanks but no thanks.”

Beatrix snickers, returning her attention to her screen and keyboard. “Thought so.”

Kurt slides into the waiting room, briefly nodding to the people waiting there—he wonders who is Dr. Snyder’s other patient, if only because then he could deduce who are the unfortunate souls getting treated by Dr. Delmonico.

(He had exactly one session with the petite, blonde woman before making the executive decision that, out of the two of them, she was the one in need of mental help.)

There is one guy doodling in a notebook, sitting quietly in a corner with earphones on, who catches Kurt’s attention.

He’s cute, his navy and red wool  [ jacket  ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/7OIAAOSwA3dYi4Bn/s-l400.jpg) opened nonchalantly, with his hair gelled away from his face in classy waves.

Really cute. Handsome even.

The way he doodles makes Kurt think of his soulmate, and he pushes his sleeves up to look at today’s flowers once again.

Since it’s the end of the day, the drawing has faded to a blurry watercolor, but the flowers are still there, making Kurt smile before he pulls his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling.

Some noises come from the corner of the room, but Kurt doesn’t look up.

And then his wrist tingles.

\---

Blaine knows how to occupy himself while he waits for Dr. Snyder to catch up with her schedule.

If anything, her waiting room is as good a place as any to do some people-watching and take inspiration from the waiting patients’ clothes and attitudes to sketch a bit.

An exclamation from behind the door makes him look up, but he aims to return to his drawing when the door opens and closes on a young man.

He’s gorgeous, and he has such poise that Blaine already flicks to a new page to steal glances at him and capture his attitude.

The man took off his jacket and he quickly rolls up his sleeves, smiling down at his forearm before taking his phone.

Now hold on a minute.

Blaine knows those colors and shapes.

He knows them intimately, since he drew them this very morning as a present for his soulmate.

Could it be?

Could Fate have brought them together in this waiting room, on the very day when Blaine wondered whether he was going to ask his soulmate to meet?

The pencil in his hand doesn’t mark his skin, and he scrambles to find a proper pen in his pockets—he manages to find a red sharpie he had completely forgotten about.

Blaine proceeds to write in block letters on the back of his right hand.

“THERE YOU ARE”

And looks up to see his soulmate’s reaction.

\---

The block letters appear on Kurt’s hand and it takes him far longer than he’s willing to admit to completely process those words.

“There you are”, what does that even mean? Not to mention, it’s slightly threatening, too.

“There you are”?

Kurt looks up with a frown.

His eyes land on the Cutie in navy and red, who smiles at him with a wave, a red sharpie in his fingers.

Oh.

Kurt needs to be sure, though, before making a fool of himself.

So he picks up his pen and writes “There I am” under the red statement, and quickly looks up.

Cutie looks down at his hand, and the softness of his smile alone could melt Kurt’s heart.

Kurt wastes no time in picking up his coat and moving seats to be next to, well, his soulmate. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Cutie replies. “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment that could last between a couple of seconds to the rest of eternity, before looking away with a blush on both their faces.

“This is…”

Kurt lets out a nervous chuckle. “Unexpected?”

Blaine looks at him sideways. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“I have a great way with words.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Blaine replies. “I have seen it first hand.” He wiggles his left hand, covered in Kurt’s handwriting.

“Oh my God,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s hand without thinking to look at his notes and scribbles, barely legible. There, right under Blaine’s knuckles, is the note about today’s appointment.

Blaine’s fingers close around Kurt’s hand. “I could get used to this,” he says softly.

Kurt’s heart rushes in his chest, and he would have probably done something stupid if Dr. Snyder hadn’t just appeared in the doorframe.

“Mr. Anderson?” she calls softly, getting Blaine’s attention.

“Oh. Right.” Blaine looks back at Kurt. “This is me,” he says, and Kurt doesn’t know what to do with himself now that his hand doesn’t have Blaine’s warmth anymore. “But I could wait for you at the coffee shop downstairs?”

And just like that, the warmth is back without them even touching. “I—I’d love that.”

“See you then,” Blaine says, his smile returning as he stands up and follows the doctor into her office.

Kurt is left stunned, fingers brushing Blaine’s words.

It may be Valentine’s Day, but he didn’t think his day would turn out like this.

\---

Blaine is restless as he waits for Kurt to open the door.

How is it possible that today, of all days, he met his soulmate?

In his therapist’s waiting room?

Just the thought of Kurt makes Blaine grin at his now almost empty cup.

He’s giddy and nervous and elated and, and…

And speechless with happiness.

Hence his inability to stop himself from beaming at Kurt when he opens the door and crosses the coffee shop to get to their table.

There is something very attractive in that walk—there is something very attractive about Kurt, period, but that walk, determined and assertive, does something for Blaine, making him sit straighter.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Kurt sits down, hands on the table and twitching every now and then, as if he forces himself to keep them in their spot.

Blaine slides one hand on the table, closer to Kurt, and his soulmate immediately latches on, closing his fingers around Blaine’s.

There is an immediate relief in the line of his shoulders, Kurt visibly relaxing at the touch.

“I wasn’t ready for us to meet,” Kurt starts, “but when you left, I found out I wasn’t ready to let you go.”

Blaine can feel his face heating up but he shares Kurt’s sentiment wholeheartedly. “If the doctor hadn’t interrupted us, I don’t think I would have been able to say goodbye to you.”

Kurt sighs happily. “Now what?”

“Now we take it slow?”

Kurt nods. 

“Let’s start with the basics,” Blaine continues. “I’m Blaine Anderson, coffee addict and living in New York for the past two years.”

“Kurt Hummel, coffee addict as well—but I hate the taste of coffee, go figure—living in New York for the past three years.”

“Originally from Westerville, Ohio.”

Kurt quirks one eyebrow. “From Lima, Ohio.”

“Oh.”

“Hi-ho.”

The poor pun makes Blaine snort nonetheless.

“A pun aficionado, then,” Kurt comments, voice as soft as the skin against Blaine’s.

“A puncionado, yes.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but his smile keeps his fondness.

“Come on, Kurt, your turn to confess a terrible yet endearing trait.”

Kurt looks down at their joined hands. “I am terrified of being tardy.”

Blaine nods, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “I promise to never be late to our meetings.”

“Duly noted.”

\---

For the next three hours—until the baristas tell them gently but firmly that they have to leave now, please—they talk and really get to know each other.

The more Kurt learns about Blaine, the less he wants to let him go.

There is more than his gorgeous face and his gentlemanly manners; he’s a generous, artistic soul, and Kurt feels like if they are together, they can move anything standing in their way.

As they stand outside, Blaine frets and hesitates. Kurt comes closer, sliding his arm in the crook of Blaine’s elbow.

Blaine looks at the gesture and under Kurt’s fingertips, relaxing into their position. “Can I interest you in breakfast for dinner?” he offers.

“Odd proposition, but sure.”

“It’s just that there is this diner, next to my place, that serves breakfast food 24/7, and—”

“I know it,” Kurt interrupts before he can stop himself, “since it’s really close to  _ my _ place.”

“No way.”

“I’m on Lynden and Cypress.”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Menahan and Wickoff!”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s arm as they start walking toward the subway. “The Fates really wanted us to meet, huh?”

Blaine covers Kurt’s hand with his free one. “I can’t say that I mind.”

It may be the 21st century, but Kurt properly swoons at that. “You flirt.”

Blaine chuckles. “Just stating the truth, Kurt.”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to stop, either.”

“Second promise, then,” Blaine says as they reach the station. Kurt starts climbing the stairs, but Blaine holds him back, staying one step away. “I promise to always tell you the truths that make your eyes shine like they do right now.”

“And the other truths? The less comfortable ones?”

Blaine tilts his head to the side. “I’ll write them down in hidden places.”

Kurt can’t resist then, stepping down to press a small kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Tell them to me too,” he says, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and pressing their cheeks together, “and keep the written notes to love ones.”

“I promise,” Blaine whispers, before capturing Kurt’s lips in a deeper kiss.


End file.
